memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Xindi-Reptilians
The following is a list of unnamed Xindi-Reptilians. Aide The aide informed Dolim that a Reptilian ship was destroyed and its debris found. Degra destroyed the Reptilian ship when it tried to stop him from taking Jonathan Archer to the Xindi Council. ( ) Assistant This Xindi-Reptilian accompanied his commander to the Xindi Council where they received orders from Degra in 2153. ( ) Boarding party A boarding party of about fifteen soldiers attacked in order to take Rajiin away with them so that they could use her biometric scans to construct a bio-weapon. Three of the soldiers were shot by MACOs, three others fired a jelly-like substance that incapacitated crewmen, and another fought hand-to-hand with Archer while two others broke Rajiin out of the brig. The Xindi-Reptilian left behind on the ship committed suicide rather than be captured alive. ( ) File:Xindi-Reptilian boarding soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Xindi-Reptilian boarding soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Ian Eyre'' File:Xindi-Reptilian boarding soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Joey Anaya'' File:Xindi-Reptilian boarding soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Jacob Chambers'' File:Xindi-Reptilian boarding soldier 5.jpg|''Played by Brandon Johnson'' File:Xindi-Reptilian boarding soldier 6.jpg|''Played by John Jurgens'' Captain The commanded a Xindi-Reptilian warship that intercepted as it was attempting to dock with Degra's ship to meet with Degra and Jannar to prove to them that they were being manipulated by the Sphere-Builders. The captain demanded that Degra dock with him, so he could destroy Enterprise. Degra, however, sided with Archer and destroyed the Reptilian ship. ( ) Commander The commander, along with Degra, was in charge of obtaining enough kemocite from the Xindi-Arboreals for a test of the Xindi weapon. When he arrived at the kemocite processing facility, he complained that the Arboreals were lazy creatures. When Gralik Durr, the head of the facility, could not be found, he sent automated seekers to find him. ( ) Council guard This soldier guarded Rajiin into the Xindi Council after she was captured in 2153. ( ) Councilor The councilor was a member of the Xindi Council who participated in a discussion about the arrival of in the Delphic Expanse. The Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi-Insectoids believed it was the beginning of an invasion. ( ) He was also seated next to Commander Dolim in the council when Dolim defeated his actions against the decisions of the council and presented Rajiin and her collected biometric data about the Humans. ( ) File:Council Xindi-Reptilian, 2153.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' ( ) File:Council Reptilian.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Crewman The crewman was with Dolim during the launch of the Xindi weapon. He was among the Reptilians killed when Dolim's ship was destroyed. ( ) Dolim's daughter and grandson The daughter of Dolim was also the mother of Dolim's grandson. A rumor existed about Dolim, indicating that his daughter gave birth to a son, who was born with a deformity in his right arm. Although non-life-threatening, the deformity was enough to preclude future military service, something which Dolim was unwilling to abide. In response, Dolim had his own grandson poisoned. ( ) }} Guard 1 This guard accompanied Damron back to Earth during the year 2004, in order to test a bio-weapon on 21st century Humans. He was killed by Archer and T'Pol, who foiled the plot. ( ) Guard 2 This guard accompanied Damron back to Earth during the year 2004, in order to test a bio-weapon on 21st century Humans. He was killed by Jonathan Archer, in the building where the Xindi were conducting their experiments, when Archer destroyed their temporal beacon, which prevented them from bringing back what they had collected so far. ( ) }} Guard 3 The guard was with Dolim when Jonathan Archer was captured and questioned. ( ) Lieutenant lieutenant in 2154]] The lieutenant questioned the intentions of the Sphere-Builders, during the operation to launch the Xindi weapon to destroy Earth. Commander Dolim told him that, if he ever again questioned him or the Sphere-Builders, the lieutenant's skin would adorn Dolim's ship. He later commanded the team that supervised the arming of the Xindi weapon. When the weapon was stormed by Enterprise personnel, the lieutenant was killed by Lieutenant Reed. ( ) Pilot The pilot was a military officer and a member of Commander Dolim's regiment. He was selected by Dolim to pilot a one-man, destructive Xindi probe on a mission to attack Earth. ( ) In order to reach the planet, the pilot journeyed through a subspace vortex, bypassing Starfleet and the defense grid. After exiting the vortex in Earth's orbit, he successfully completed his mission, using the probe to carve a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela, while transmitting telemetry back to the Xindi Council. The pilot subsequently set the probe to self-destruct. However, his deceased body accompanied debris from the probe on a journey to Central Asia, where it was recovered by a Vulcan transport and then placed in cold storage by Starfleet. The pilot's corpse was Starfleet's first indication of how the Xindi looked and was seen by Captain Archer, before he, as commander of the NX-class Enterprise, led a search for the Xindi species. ( ) After being captured by the Xindi, Archer was interrogated by Dolim and learned that the Xindi commander believed the pilot's name would "go down in history," and would be "spoken with reverence, a testament to the superiority of the cold-blooded." ( ) .'' |The novelization of and (entitled ) describes this Xindi warrior as being "of his culture's highest class." However, the same book also refers to the pilot's corpse as "so badly scorched its features had caved inward," though this is not true of his appearance in the episode. }} Soldier 1 soldier in 2154]] This soldier was with Dolim during the launch of the Xindi weapon and abduction of Hoshi Sato. Dolim wished to use Sato's talents to decode the other Xindi's launch codes. The soldier commented that she was strong-willed for a primate. He was apparently among the Reptilians killed when Dolim's ship was destroyed by the Kumari. ( ) Soldier 2 In an alternate timeline, this '''soldier' boarded – among other Xindi – Enterprise and was welcomed by a group of MACOs in a corridor. Later, during the second boarding, he shot at Jonathan Archer, near the ship's warp core. Archer was able to initialize the subspace implosion, shortly before he died.'' ( ) Soldiers These '''soldiers', in an alternate timeline, boarded Enterprise twice in order to destroy what was left of the Human race. As Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, and Phlox worked at the warp core to set up a catastrophic subspace implosion to restore the timeline, the Xindi soldiers killed Phlox and T'Pol. Archer was also shot but managed to initiate the subspace implosion before he died and thereby restored the timeline.'' ( ) File:Xindi Reptilian soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Ian Eyre'' File:Xindi Reptilian soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Jacob Chambers'' File:Xindi Reptilian soldier 5.jpg|''Played by Joey Anaya'' File:Xindi Reptilian soldier 6.jpg|''Played by John Jurgens'' Technician This technician, with the rank of lieutenant, was responsible for getting the Xindi weapon underway. He was ordered, by Commander Dolim, to watch Hoshi Sato, as she was working to decrypt the Xindi-Aquatics' activation code for the weapon. When it was revealed that Sato was still resisting their attempts to decrypt the sequence, this technician discovered that she had actually added an additional decryption layer to it. Once Sato became more cooperative and able to get the third activation code decrypted, the technician continued to work on getting the weapon armed. ( ) Reptilians